Resident Evil: Judgment Day
by philosophical zombie
Summary: REBOOT (Rated M for a reason, kids... DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG D:)... Aria and Ellie Watson move into Raccoon City just before the outbreak.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Guess what guys! I'm re-writing this fanfiction, merely because I wonder how I can morph it into something glorious. Plus, I certainly hope to add more detail. *COUGH*****And totally not to just reupload it because some cockblaster deleted it****.*COUGH***

**With that being said, expect some of the chapters to be a bit longer, and maybe even a few scenes to be more detailed or some redundant things removed. However with this reboot, if you would like the original version, go ahead and PM me, and I can send you the file via email or some other way if possible.**

**I kinda adore this story to be honest; it was my very first Resident Evil fanfiction, and my first somewhat good lemon. I can go ahead and let you know that all of the characters will still be there, and I probably won't be following the legit script from the movie (I think that's why it kinda sucked). I was so worried about accuracy that I ended up forgetting that it still needed to be good.**

**ANYWAY, I'll shut the fuck up so you guys can enjoy this Reboot of Resident Evil: Judgment Day.**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Raccoon City. The streets were bustling with activity and liveliness as we drove by. It seemed as if everyone had already conformed to a perfect schedule, going on and on in an endless loop. I stared at the clouds, watching the industrialized city pass on into a cookie-cutter suburban neighborhood. It looked like Wisteria Lane from Mom's favorite show, Desperate Housewives. Everyone looked friendly, but all were hiding something deep in their minds.

"Aria?"

I turned my head to face my twin sister, Arielle (who usually preferred to be called Ellie), who was looking at me with a slight concerned expression on her barely tanned face.

Ellie may have been my twin, but we weren't identical. If anything, we inherited our appearance from one parent. I took after Mom, with black hair, grey eyes, and a heart shaped face, and the paleness; whereas Ellie took after Dad, with dusty blonde hair, skin just a little darker than I, green eyes, and very strong features that I used to envy so much in high school.

We sure as hell didn't have the same style either. Although I don't like the idea of labeling, to someone who didn't know me, I'd be a Goth. My sister just dresses the way she feels, which is often light and colorful.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking. By the way, how much longer until we get to our house?"

She looked around; "I'd assume maybe another ten minutes." she shrugged.

Perhaps I should back up a little...

Three months ago, our mother died from illness. One thing I didn't inherit from her was a weak immune system. She was always getting sick, but that never stopped her.

And one day she just over-worked herself.

Ellie and I were devastated, but Dad may have suffered more. So, at twenty-four, my sister and I figured that we would live with Dad to help cope with not having Mom around. We'd help with chores and the cooking.

Plus if Dad didn't have anyone else to help him with the house while he was pretty much losing his mind at work, things wouldn't end too pretty.

Dad smiled at us from the front seat, "We're almost there."

I smiled back. Ellie was ecstatic about moving to the city, but I still felt a little hesitant. I didn't hate the city, but I wasn't used to it.

We hadn't been to Raccoon City since Mom was still alive.

At the end of our new street, was a two level, navy blue house with white wood work. The concrete path that led from the driveway to the front porch was lined with white tulips and blue morning glory flowers. The movers had already come and gone, so our furniture had been placed where it needed to be. All that was left to unpack were the dishes, movies, clothes and other things of the like.

"Girls, can you help me with the groceries?" Dad asked as he parked the car.

Ellie and I both agreed and hopped out of the car.

Inside was neat and orderly, unlike most houses when people move in. The couch was right in front of the large window, letting the evening light wash over the beige walls. The TV stand stood in the center of the room, and beside it, was a staircase that lead up to the second floor where our bedrooms were.

To the left of the living room where we walked in, a large arch connected the living room and the sage green dining area. Once in the dining room, another arch led to the kitchen, which was painted a pastel yellow. As the cook of the house, this was Ellie's favorite room. It wasn't excessively large, but didn't feel cramped either.

We set the groceries on the counter and began to put things away. I grabbed the bag of seasonings we already had and put them in their own place, as Ellie and Dad put away the refrigerated items first, before taking care of the rest.

Dad smiled at us, "I got the rest, girls. Why don't you go on upstairs and unpack?"

We nodded, and like little kids, raced up the stairs, hearing Dad laughing.

My room was the first on the left, so technically, I won, but Ellie didn't see it that way. Oh well.

My room was dark purple and inviting. The ceiling was arched, but it made the room feel longer. Just to the right of the single window was my futon, with a box of bedding sitting on it. On the left, was my dark wood dresser with the boxes of clothes right beside it.

Next to my desk was the large bookshelf; empty. Three large boxes stood in front of it, containing things from short stories I had written, to Sherlock Holmes.

I smiled slightly, I liked this room.

I could hear Ellie play music from her laptop in her bedroom. The Hollow by A Perfect Circle.

I sang quietly to myself as I unpacked the box of books. Nostalgia filled me when I came across a photo album from when Ellie and I were in middle school. I laughed when I saw the picture of us putting make up on Dad.

I didn't have many pictures of my mother. She was always the one holding the camera, and often insisted that she not be photographed. There were, however, a few times when she would give in to Ellie and me and let us take her picture. My favorite was the one of her smiling with a cup of tea and reading a book. Her long hair was pulled into a braid, like usual, and her grey eyes showed nothing but happiness.

I missed her.

I sighed and placed the photo album on the top shelf, with my other albums. Just as I finished, I heard someone open my door.

"Hey, Aria, wanna go to the café?" Ellie said from the doorway.

I turned around to face her, "Sure. The Java House is still in downtown, right?" I asked.

She nodded, "As always." She helped me up and I mumbled a 'thanks' and walked down the stairs with her.

Dad was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, and waved to us. "Heading to the café?" he asked. When we nodded, he gave a quick smile. "Walk safely."

Summer in Raccoon City was something I hadn't missed too much. There were too many memories of sunburns and heat sickness to really 'enjoy' the heat. Today, however, was a little different. The cool air enveloped my sister and me.

Ellie smiled as she admired the colors of summer; I loved how the summer represented my sister in every way.

"Aria?"

I looked to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you hear sirens?"

I stopped in my tracks and listened carefully, as did she. She was right; sirens were blaring in the distance towards the inner city.

"Uh… fire?" I guessed.

She frowned, "That's one big fire."

By then, we had reached the edge of the suburbs and into the industrialized landscape of Raccoon City. We had walked a half a mile without really noticing it. In the distance, I could see people running about, panicking about something. There were cop cars, ambulances, and fire trucks blocking the way into the street.

"Ellie… Maybe we should just get back to the house." I said, hearing my own voice crack ever so slightly.

She nodded and turned on her heel; I was following quickly.

"Hey…" she stopped and looked up. "Why are they headed towards the fire?"

Eight black helicopters with UMBRELLA emblems flew over us and towards the city.

_Now that I think about it… I don't think it's a fire…_

"Let's just go." I said and practically dragged her back to the house.

"Wai- Aria-"

"I have a bad feeling about it, so can we please go?" I asked.

She nodded and picked up the pace to match mine. "Dad's not gonna believe this."

"It may already be on the news; you know how he can't stay off that channel." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate that newswoman though… She looks like a leather chair." She muttered and slowed down.

I had already taken a few large steps before turning back to face her. "Ellie, what is it?"

"Look." She pointed towards our new house.

Nothing seemed out of order until she pulled me closer to her, so I could see things the way she could. The front window was broken.

"Dammit, did Dad break something already?" I muttered.

"I don't want to hear it; you inherited his coordination. But it doesn't look like it was broken from the inside."

My stomach twisted. The way she said it made it seem like someone had broken into our house. What luck; first day in this new house isn't even over and we already have to replace something… or lots of somethings.

My legs felt like jelly as we continued towards our house. Beside me, Ellie fiddled with the ends of her light blue sleeves. She was just as nervous as I; something that frightened me. Ellie was always the stronger and braver twin.

When we reached the front door to our own house, my hands were shaking. I felt like Scooby in a scary mystery, shaking like a leaf in a violent ice storm.

Ellie turned the knob and went inside first. She looked to the living room and gasped, "Oh my god!"

I quickly closed the door behind me and almost threw up.

Blood was splattered against the walls and dripping from the broken window pane. "What the _fuck?_" I hissed. Ellie had a death grip on my forearm as we slowly made our way into the living room. As we rounded the corner, blood trailed up the stairs.

"Ellie, stay down here." I said quietly and un-latched her fingers from my arm.

The smell of rotted flesh filled my nostrils and I resisted the urge to hurl as I climbed the staircase. The amount of blood hadn't decreased, if anything, there was more of it upstairs than down.

My stomach twisted and turned as I heard Ellie call for Dad. I hoped to the gods that Dad wasn't here to see this.

I was at the top of the stairs, staring at the bloody handprints on the walls and the line of blood lead into the master bedroom; Dad's room.

I told myself to not cry, not make a noise.

Over the thumping of my own heartbeat, I heard crunching coming from his room.

I froze in fear when I stepped into the doorway. The blood led to the other side of his bed, and someone was leaning over. I assumed that was where the crunching sounds came from.

In this room, the stench had made my eyes water and I almost gagged. I remained silent until I saw a man in a greyish suit sit up. I gasped when he turned his face to reveal a chunk of his own flesh hanging from his jawline. Fragments of skin clung to his teeth and blood dripped from his mouth. He turned to face me and growled. I mean _growled_. Frozen in fear, I heard my mind go into panic mode.

He stood at a whopping six feet and stumbled towards me, reaching as if he were about to attack me.

I finally regained the ability to move and instinctively brought my arms up to fend him off. His teeth clicked as he tried to bite me. I shoved him off and sent him backwards onto the bed. He was stupid; he was having trouble getting up!

I turned on my heel to leave that room and get Ellie.

A body lunged to me, biting ravenously at me. I screamed and tried to pull my arm away from him. "ELLIE!"

I heard loud footsteps dashing up the stairs when another hand landed on my other shoulder.

I cursed wildly in my mind and prayed that Ellie would get up the stairs and save me.

The other man that had a hold of my arm was yanked off of me and I had a chance to push off the other.

Ellie, who was holding a softball bat in her hands, had smashed the skull of one man and was heading towards the other. Instead, I pulled the pocket knife from my back pocket and slashed at his neck.

Ellie took my hand and brought me down the stairs.

Once in the living room, she looked at me, "Aria, are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded and glanced at my arm, the only damage was the beginning of a bruise. "I'm fine."

"What the hell was that?" she rubbed her forehead and sat on the couch. I looked to our TV, which had switched to an emergency report on the news. A news reporter was going on about more of this stuff happening within the inner city. Messages like 'Dead Coming Back' and 'Unexplained Murder Sprees' were running along the bottom edge of the screen.

"I don't think we're the only ones dealing with this." I muttered.

She looked to the screen and had an expression of disbelief, "You've got to be kidding…"

Feet were shuffling down the steps, but who could it have been? We killed the two men upstairs unless…

I was in shock that I hadn't remembered that Ellie and I weren't the only ones living in this house. The adrenaline had completely pushed me into survival mode.

I slowly lifted my eyes to the staircase and saw Dad watching us. His eyes showed nothing, as if he were really dead. He growled and stumbled forward.

"… Dad?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (FUCKING READ THESE)**

**I feel uber proud that I finished chapter one. I'm so sorry to those who are still waiting for the next update to A Silent Town. I PROMISE I WILL WORK ON IT SOON. I've been wearing myself out on Silent Hill, so I need a short break from it. By the way, should I still include the lemon at the end? Because it does relate to the plot of a possible sequel. Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed chapter one. Remember, PM me if you want the original story. **

**ZOMBIE OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2: Suited, Booted, and Strapped

**Well, I suppose I'll have to start on Dad's computer. Life hasn't been pleasant for me recently; Mom's laptop took a shit, I'm sick and suffering from a skin condition on my wrist that impairs my typing speed, **_**and**_** I lost my flashdrives.**

**You people better be grateful I'm still alive xD**

* * *

"Ellie, I don't think that's Dad anymore." I backed up, but my sister was frozen in her place. "Ellie..."

Tears formed at her emerald green eyes, and a whimper came from her lips.

"Ellie!" I finally shouted.

The thing that inhabited my father's body lunged towards us and I finally had to push her away. Instead of grabbing her, he bit at me.

I held my arms up and blocked his attack, but he was too heavy for me to keep my stance. I was pulled to the ground by his bloodied hands.

Just when I thought it would be the end of me, Ellie snapped out of her trance and pulled me away from his grip.

In a matter of seconds, Dad's brain matter covered the floor, and splattered across the tops of my combat boots.

Ellie's tanned face was drained of color as she watched this happen. Hell, if I wasn't as pale as most humans could get, I would have done the same.

I looked around for where the bullet came from as she pulled me to my feet. Two men were standing by the front door.

One was easily a foot taller than I, with red hair and blue eyes. He had a strong but friendly facial structure. The other appeared to be of Hispanic descent, and a few inches shorter than the other. His hair was nearly jet black, and his eyes were barely a shade lighter.

"Sorry to sound rude, but were either of you bitten?" the red haired man asked. He had a very thick Russian accent, but his words were comprehensible.

Ellie and I both shook our heads, "No." I spoke.

The living room was basked in the gorgeous evening light. Had there not been blood, or my father's corpse on the floor, the house would have looked beautiful.

Ellie had regained her voice by then, and asked "You both work for Umbrella?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment, until the dark haired man spoke. "We did, until they left us for dead."

"We pretty much consider ourselves freelance." the other said with a bit of a smile. "My name is Nicolai Ginovaef." he introduced himself.

"Carlos Oliviera," the other stated. "Are you sure neither of you were bitten? No scratches, or anything like that?" he asked again.

I nodded, "Positive." My voice sounded more weak and distant than I intended for it to. I cleared my throat and introduced my sister and I.

"Our father worked for Umbrella as well. He was one of the lead botanical geneticists..." Ellie explained.

"Wait a minute, why did you ask if we were bitten? Are you saying that what caused those men and our... father to become like that is infectious?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged, "We're not exactly sure. All we know is to not get bitten, and kill anyone who tries."

For a split second, we were silent. It wasn't until Nicolai spoke that we were actually getting somewhere.

"We've been asked by another scientist, Dr. Ashford, to help him locate his daughter, Angela."

"Angie is missing?" Ellie asked, slowly coming back to reality.

"You know her?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah, our fathers were friends. Ellie and I would babysit her when she was younger." I explained.

Nicolai nodded, "He's offered that if we can get her out of her school and to him, he can get us out of the city. He looked at our wall clock, "It's eight o'clock. Umbrella has already blocked all exits out of the city. The only way out now, is if we catch that ride."

My head was swimming. We were _trapped?!_ We'd only been there for a few hours and hell had already risen. It was so surreal, but I forced it out. Right now, it was survival.

"However, I suggest we attempt to fine a weapons store, unless you have something a little more... protecting."

I made note of that. A long black skirt didn't provide much protection and it was easy to grab.

"There's a local surplus and pawn shop just up the road. Ellie and I passed it earlier when we were going for coffee." I mentioned.

"Alright then, it's a plan. I suggest that we hurry." Carlos suggested.

"I do need to grab something; I'll be really quick." I said and dashed up the stairs. Skillfully, I avoided the entire section of the hallway that had been occupied by the two corpses that had attacked me earlier.

I searched through a box to locate my hunting knife that a distant relative had given me. It may not be useful, but it was better than nothing. I also yanked the photo album down and pulled out the picture of my mother and father on the day we were born, holding two pink bundles. I wasn't taking any chances that we may not be there in the future.

Nearly flying down the stairs, I regrouped with the others before leaving the house.

Although Ellie and I were out not even an hour earlier, it seemed as if the neighborhood had gone 'tits up, in no short order' as one of my favourite characters stated in _Doomsday._

"Where is that store?" Nicolai questioned.

"Just down the street. I'll lead you guys." Ellie was finally feeling like herself again, taking the lead like usual.

As we hastily made our way out of the neighborhood, I studied the ways the once-human-creatures behaved. They were virtually stupid and could barely walk. The ones I could get a good look at (although I really didn't like being even a meter near one), had whitened eyes as if they were blind -clearly they weren't, however- and seemed to not notice one another. This was puzzling. How could they tell the difference between one of their own, and one of us? If they were pretty much brain-dead, then what enabled them to know?

I'd already attached the knife to my belt, and I kept my hand on it. It probably wouldn't do any good, but I felt safer knowing that I had at least _something_ to protect myself with.

The evening light was beginning to fade, and the street lamps were coming on. I guess the system is automated...

"Here it is." Ellie pointed ahead.

"Good, we're losing light fast..." I said.

"Carlos and I will guard the entrance, but you two have to hurry." Nicolai explained to us.

We nodded and hurried inside.

* * *

"Jesus, Aria, how do you wear these everyday?" Ellie asked, frustrated at being unable to lace her combat boots.

"You get used to them after a while." I smiled and laced them up for her.

My sister looked so different, it was frightening. Her wavy blonde hair was braided to stay out of her way. She wore dark -nearly skin tight- pants and an olive green long-sleeved shirt. She found a hunting knife and secured it on her garter belt.

"Thanks." She smiled and stood, "I'm going to find some stuff for you." She left the dressing room stall.

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest. It was kind of cold. All I had on was the tank top I was wearing underneath my sweater, the black shorts I was wearing under the skirt, and my black and white striped stockings.

Things were beginning to settle in. Dad was dead.

A tear formed at my eye, but the emotion stopped when I heard something in the stall next to me. Slowly, I stood and exited the dressing room I was in. The door next to mine was barely cracked, and I could hear something rustling about.

My heart began to race as I carefully pushed the door open.

Suddenly, a mangled woman darted out of the stall and had me pushed against the wall behind me. I stuck my hand under her chin to prevent her from biting me, but it was her nails that had me worried.

As sudden as she had come out, a larger hand from behind had yanked her shoulder backward, releasing me from her weight, and snapped her neck.

Nicolai looked at me, "Are you alright? No bites or scratches?" An expression of worry clouded his face.

I nodded, "No, I'm fine. Thanks." I said gratefully.

He nodded and moved aside so Ellie could squeeze through the cramped hallway. She too, was worried.

He gave a quick smile and left the dressing room area.

Ellie quickly took my hand and lead me back into the stall.

* * *

We were back on the streets in fifteen minutes. I was equipt with a 9 mm handgun (I advised the group that giving me a gun at all was a bad idea; my aim was shit). Ellie however, was a much better aim than I and had a .308 bolt action rifle with a high power scope. It was my idea, that Ellie and I have melee weapons. Carlos and Nicolai were impressed with my reasoning behind this idea; if we were going to safely extract Angie from the school, we would have to go in quietly and avoid attention.

Both my sister and I chose baseball bats (who would've thought that playing softball for nine years would ever be useful).

Nine-thirty at night; the sun was fully down and the streets were already filled with the undead inhabitants of Raccoon City.

"Do you know where Raccoon City Juniour High is?" Carlos inquired as he took out an undead woman.

"It's like on the other side of town, but I know a way we can get through." Ellie answered.

"You do?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, remember all those 'Nature Hikes' I took with my friends when we'd visit the city? We ended up finding a path that followed the subway system, leads to just outside the school."

I remembered the summers we spent in the city throughout high school. Ellie would usually sneak out at night to go to the parties (I'd only been to a few. They were annoying in my opinion...) and would occasionally leave the hotel and 'Go for a nature walk.' I knew my sister enough to know that there was nothing involving nature trails (but I also knew that she wasn't doing anything potentially dangerous).

"Where is it?" Nicolai asked.

"St. Michael Clock Tower."

"Christ, that's right next to the hospital..." I muttered; it suddenly hit me that the vast majority of these undead were probably from the hospital.

"We don't have much time, follow us." Ellie called to the two men.

They ceased their firing and caught up to my sister and I. Carlos looked to Ellie, "Are you sure the system won't be crawling with those things?"

"Not a lot of people know about it... It should be clean for the most part," She replied earnestly. "Unless some dumbass left the door open, but the kids these days aren't as stupid as we were."

I wanted to protest that, but I chose to just let it die. I was hoping that the Raccoon City teens had lived up to Ellie's assumption.

* * *

**Hey guys, in case you didn't notice, that beginning author's notes were written back in November. A lot of stuff has changed, for example, I've found my flashdrives, lost them again, found them again and then lost and found them a third time. Now I just keep them hook to my keys so I won't lose them again...**

**My wrist is better, but I've also got a full plate when it comes to school. This semester, I ended up with the equivalent of all core classes. Don't you just love high school scheduling?**

**But alas, I promised to have this chapter in by the end of the month and I intended to upload it like so (even if that meant losing my shit like that guy in the 'Shut Me Up' music video by MSI).**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I plan on getting chapter three up by the beginning of March, probably? Again, it depends on my scheduling. Leave a review -you guys know I love those- like my Facebook page, favourite this story, I don't care.**

**Also... I had inadvertently included a _Doomsday_ reference in the chapter xD **

**I love you :) This is Philosophical Zombie... Signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tunnel

**Sorry, but I'm currently having a heart attack because TAXES CAME IN MOTHERFUCKERS. SECOND FUCKING CHRISTMAS :D**

* * *

I yawned quietly and looked to the darkened sky. It was now completely night, and we had traveled from our neighborhood to the clock tower with some ease. We managed to stay as quiet as we could, slipping past the crowds of undead.

"So this is it?" Nicolai asked as we approached the tower.

"Yeah. Ellie, are you positive the door isn't locked?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep. Besides, if it's not, can't we just shoot it?"

"If it comes down to that, I think that could work." Carlos suggested.

We inched closer and closer to the tower before having our backs to it. I heard my sister curse when she saw the padlock.

I pulled my phone from my pocket; it was already eleven-thirty. I felt time slipping from us faster than it should. Nicolai had told us that UMBRELLA planned to have all of Raccoon City sanitized by dawn.

I shuddered at the thought.

As Carlos and Ellie were fussing with the lock on the door, Nicolai and I were standing on watch, facing the rest of the town.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, this is just... weird."

"Can't say I disagree." he looked to me with a quick smile. "So, what did you do?" he asked.

"I wanted to be a writer." I answered.

"What kind of writing?"

"Fiction, mostly. I love murder mysteries or the general horror story." I confidently stated.

He laughed.

I felt my cheeks darken, but the colour receded when he grinned, "Maybe when we get out of this, I can read one of your stories?" he suggested.

I smiled, "Maybe."

"My god, finally." I heard Ellie from behind.

The two of us turned to face Carlos and my sister. With a smile, she said "I could unlock it without using a gun."

I nodded, "Cool." _Now all we have to do is hope that the tunnel isn't crawling with zombies._

Carlos went in first, followed by my sister, then I, and lastly, Nicolai trailed behind us.

Inside the tunnel, was considerably lighter than I had expected. I was waiting to wade through a dark and smelly system whilst fighting through an unimagineable horde of the undead. Instead, were pale grey concrete arched-walls that continued for a dozen miles. There was a path, two-feet wide, before dropping almost five feet to the actual train rails. Because of the slightly thin path, the four of us had to walk in a single-file line, in the same order in which we had entered the tunnel in.

Ellie pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and pin-pointed our location. "Alright, so we'll walk for about... a mile? I suppose... If we hurry, we can make it there in less than a half-an-hour." she reasoned.

I peaked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she was holding. It resembled a map, but instead of roads, it held underground tunnels.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

She turned to me, "Oh, one of my friends printed this out for a project back in eleventh grade," she pointed to one of the red lines, "These represent systems that are condemned. A lot of these were built back in the day before cars were more available to the public."

From the map, there were about three or four of the ten that were once active in the time she mentioned.

"So we take that one?" Nicolai asked and pointed to a blue path that looked like a long walk.

"Nope, this one." Ellie pointed to a considerably shorter, but red line.

"Isn't that condemned?" I questioned.

"Well, the actual rail is. I mean, nothing is falling from the ceiling . We took this one when we would go to parties, remember?" she frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I didn't like them, why would I waste memory space with them? Now while we still have time, let's get to the school." I suggested.

"Right," she looked at the paper, "We go... this way." she pointed forward and led the way.

The four of us were silent as we traversed from point A to point B. The lights that hung from the ceiling were starting to flicker, and the further we walked, the darker it became. We were moving in the order that we had entered the tunnel, so Carlos was in charge of the flashlight.

It was hard to see what was underneath us, but it felt like we were walking on wet concrete.

In a split second, I felt the ground beneath my right foot disappear after stepping in something slick.

Nicolai caught my arm before I could topple over the side and into the rails. I stood upright to face him, "Thanks." My heartbeat was rapid, after that tiny scare.

Carlos shined the light to where I had nearly fallen.

There was _blood_ on the ledge.

I felt my stomach twist violently, and I gripped my sister's arm as if my life depended on it.

I heard Nicolai curse in Russian from behind. He turned on his flashlight and slowly pushed the light towards the actual rails.

There was something down there.

Whatever the hell it was, it was no longer a human. The creature looked like all it was, was muscle with a thin, translucent skin. The brain was visible, but also covered by the same film the rest of its body was.

It emitted a hissing sound as a tongue, approximately three feet long slithered around the corpse it was feeding off of.

The stench of death hit me like a ton of bricks and I quickly pressed my hand to my mouth without making a sound. I felt my insides twist and turn to ice.

Nicolai gently touched my arm and when I glanced at him, he barely whispered "Go."

I nodded and motioned to the others to move forward, but something insanely inoppurtune happened.

As we started to inch our way out of the danger zone, one of the lights above us had flickered until it was finally on.

With the little light we now had, I could see just how many victims this monster had. Corpses littered the rail area; a grotesque sight that would always stay in the back of my mind.

The creature looked up from its meal and growled. I watched it step backward and then dash forward.

It was coming straight for us!

The four of us split into two groups, allowing the thing to run straight into the wall. It recoiled, not having enough toom to balance itself on the ledge.

Nicolai pulled a hand gun (which he later told me was an S&W 500) and aimed for its head.

With one hit, its shoulder was wounded. With a second, its brain matter was splattered on to the rail.

"What was that...?" Ellie mumbled.

"I have no idea. UMBRELLA has been up to some freaky shit..." Carlos answered, "Come on, we need to hurry if we're going to get to the school in time."

Ellie took my hand and smiled at me, "We'll be fine." she whispered so that only I could hear. She could tell that I was still worried.

I nodded slightly and smiled back. Oh, what would I do without my sister?

* * *

The rest of the tunnel was faintly lit, and the only undead things we had to deal with were the ... whatever it was in the tunnel earlier, and the few poor 'dead' bastards walking around.

I was grateful when Ellie had told us that the ladder to the surface was close.

"It should take us to ... her finger traced our path until she saw the end, "Here. The police department."

I sighed quietly in relief; not only was our tunnel adventure over, but it ended at a place where we could get a hand (hopefully).

Just ahead, was the ladder I had been waiting to see since first entering the tunnel. I was jumping for joy inside as we began to ascend to the streets. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the damn thing.

However, I was beginning to ask myself if the surface was any better.

It was horrifying to see the once-humans wandering aimlessly about. There were _so many_ of them. How were we supposed to make it to the school in time?

The full moon above us provided the light that the street lamps lacked, and the destroyed city amongst us had the faintest resemblance to its former self. It was hard to think that this was once the urban giant, Raccoon City.

The nooks and crannies that weren't illuminated by the moon, were lit by various fires remaining after the destruction. It was also hard to believe that it was the humans, not the undead things, that caused these very fires.

"Carlos, should we even bother with the police? We have little time, and we've got plenty of ammo." he suggested.

Carlos nodded, "You've got a point. Let's just continue the path. Ellie, which road do we take?"

"Here; Ennerdale Street. If we're lucky, we can take the short route through the football field." she replied.

My palms were slightly sweaty. What if Angie wasn't alright? What if she was as undead as the other fuckers-

Ellie nudged my shoulder, "Come on. We'll be fine." she whispered.

For several minutes, we walked in nearly complete silence. It was eerily more empty than I had anticipated.

"Do you hear something?" I stopped in my tracks and examined my surroundings.

"What is it, Aria?" Nicolai asked.

"I... I don't know." I turned to face the road we had been walking down and saw a disturbingly similar sight.

"Oh Christ, it's another one of those things..." Ellie mumbled.

"Does it see us?" Carlos whispered.

It did the same as the other, doubling back slightly and then leaping forward, like a cat attacking its prey.

Ellie pulled me out of the way; we barely scraped by without a scratch.

I wasn't able to get back on my feet when the monster turned to face us. When I had thought that it was about to pounce, it took me by surprise by sliding its tongue around and grabbing my ankle.

"Oh shit!" I yelled when it pulled me towards it, pulled me across the painful, damp concrete.

Ellie tried to pull me back, but the monster was stronger.

I pulled the gun out of Ellie's holster and aimed.

To my surprise, my aim wasn't shit, and I got a shot square in its chest. The punch knocked it backwards, and Carlos and Nicolai killed it with haste.

My sister helped me to my feet and looked around, "Damn it, the noise attracted the others' attention."

"She's right. Hurry!" Carlos motioned towards the outline of the junior high school in the distance.

We ran in a cluster, staying together and avoiding the grip of god knows what else was out here. Clearly, UMBRELLA had more in store for us than those tongue-creatures. I would be shocked if that was all we had to deal with.

I was so relieved to see the school. We were one step closer to getting out of this hell-hole.

_Fuck, it's got to be two in the morning by now..._ As time was closing in on us, clamping down like a lion clamping its jaws on the fragile neck of a gazelle, I couldn't help but feel excited. I was eager to get out, yes, but I was more eager to find that angie was safe and sound.

We approached one of the entrances of the school, noting the darkness.

"You guys have flashlights, right?" Carlos asked us.

_Damn it..._

"I knew we forgot something at the store..." Ellie muttered.

"It's fine, we can search in two groups. Besides, if I'm correct, each grade level at the school has their own hallway. Angie is in seventh, so we should only need to search that particular area." I reasoned with the group. I was grateful that Ellie and I had a quick tour of the school from the excited young girl when her school was hosting a play last year.

"So you two know the interior of the school?" Nicolai asked.

We nodded, "We know a bit, but it can't hurt to get a map." Ellie suggested.

"Where would we get one?" I asked.

"Each classroom has a fire exit map and a tornado safety map. We could use those." she said.

Carlos nodded, "Alright. Ellie, you can come with me and Aria, you go with Nicolai."

We agreed and pushed the double doors open, entering the dark and sinister hallway.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for this not being uploaded earlier. I've been slammed with school recently :(**

**I promise that chapter four will be published by the end of this month, first week of April at the very latest.**

**It blows my mind how fast this year has gone by. Soon, it won't be long before I'm pulling all-nighters over summer break, preparing myself for another suicide-inducing school schedule.**

**Weel, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to lie, the last part seems a little rushed, and I apologize for that. If I legitimately sat down and just waited for the creativity to flow, it would have been probably another week before you guys would get this chapter.**

**By the way, I'm on FaceBook now! Like and stay up to date with my vague rantings and story alerts. **


	4. Chapter 4: Raccoon City Junior School

**Meow. Here's chapter four. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. It's not like the old one, yeah... But remember, if you still want the older one, PM me and I can send the whole thing to you via email or something of the like.**

**Oh and PM me if you want the lemon at the end like the old one.**

* * *

Inside the school was unfamiliar. I had seen it before, but not like this.

The halls were faintly illuminated by either the street lights from the outside, or the moon light coming from the windows. From time to time, there was a wall covered with small bloody handprints. It suddenly occurred to me, that everyone was a victim from this hell. I felt dread and sadness settle in the pit of my stomach; the mere idea that children were being ravenously attacked by these monsters made tears form at my eyes. I was able to skillfully wipe them away before he could notice.

I heard Nicolai sigh beside me.

I turned to face him, and noticed a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It bothers me that there aren't more of UMBRELLA's men out here. Not to sound narcissistic, but we aren't that easy to take out." he said. His expression didn't change. "Is UMBRELLA really that uncaring to a situation like this?"

"Oh they care. They worry about the same thing we do. 'Can we contain this virus?' The only difference is the approach we take. Theirs is obviously more radical and," I paused, trying to grasp the right word, "Emotionless... than ours may be." I responded.

He nodded. "What did your father do... if you don't mind my asking." he quickly added the last part.

"Dad was a botanical researcher for UMBRELLA. He studied the way certain human hormones affected them, if they had at all. One thing that always confused Dad was that the higher-ups were extremely curious how human viruses could affect plant growth. He didn't realize why until just recently, actually." I explained.

"Your father was interested in plants?"

"Very much; so was Mom." I laughed a little. "She wanted Dad to help her open up a botanical shop in our hometown. He would get the plants, and she would make things like lotion, bath salts. She even made him oatmeal shaving cream once; he loved it. Couldn't stop eating it though." I laughed.

He laughed too, "Are you interested in plants as well?"

I was about to speak, but a low growling noise interrupted me and a sinking feeling pitted inside my stomach. I turned around, expecting to see a creature similar to the ones that had attacked us before. But instead, I was greeted by a Doberman, covered in blood. I couldn't tell whether it was its own blood, or someone else's...

Nicolai pushed me behind him, "Get back." he warned.

I felt so small, weak, like a child, but I was too scared at that time to notice.

Slowly, we backed away from it, praying that it would just go on its way and ignore us.

Without a moment's notice, it leapt to us. Nicolai pulled me out of the way, but I heard him grunt in pain. Had that thing caught him on his arm?!

The dog skidded to a halt, this time it was _pissed._ Before it could reach us, I pulled out my 9mm and shot twice. Both bullets flew through its skull.

It fell to the floor before us. Blood began to pool around its head and started to seep into its fur.

Nicolai looked at me, "Nice shot." he complimented.

"Thanks." I mumbled and glanced at his arm; a little blood had already started to surface. "Let me see your arm..." I said, gently turning it to see the cut.

It didn't look as bad as I had expected, but stopping the bleeding was a good idea. I pulled out the little med kit -I was grateful that I'd brought it- and pulled out anti-bacterial ointment.

"It's not that bad-" Nicolai tried to shrug it off, but I'd given him the look.

"Regardless, it's a good idea to stop the bleeding." I reasoned with a risen eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, but had a small smile tugging at his lips.

When his forearm was cleaned and bandaged, I began to put my kit away. It wasn't saving his life, but it was the best I could do (by then, I'd realized that he'd saved my ass about three times now).

"Thank you, Aria." he said and patted my shoulder.

I smiled, "No problem," I would have continued, but I heard something.

It wasn't a growling sound -thank the gods- but like someone was talking.

"That isn't Ellie or Carlos..." Nicolai mumbled.

"I... recognize that voice... Nicolai, I think that's Angie!" I said excitedly.

* * *

The cafeteria was a wreck.

Tables were upside down and bloody; chairs were thrown about. It looked like shit really hit the fan here. There were streaks of blood on the floor, but the one thing that caught my attention was that we weren't alone.

There was another woman, blondish hair and light coloured eyes. She too, seemed shocked to see us there.

"Are you here for Angela Ashford?" she asked.

"Yes; Dr. Ashford didn't say he made a deal with others." Nicolai spoke.

She nodded, "Then I suppose we're partners. My name is Alice; is it just the two of you?"

I shook my head, "No, there are two others. I'm Aria, and this is Nicolai."

"I'm with two others as well."

The doors to the kitchen burst open; Angie and a dark haired woman rushed out, followed by what looked to be four more of those dogs.

"Aria!" Angie called and ran to me.

Alice and Nicolai quickly shot three of the dogs, but one was still headed towards me and Angie.

I pushed her behind me and pulled out the bowie knife.

There was a sharp pressure on my right forearm until I finally felt its teeth sinking into the skin. I whimpered in pain and slung it to the side, shaking it off and towards the floor.

It acted as if it were about to leap towards us again, but the dark haired woman shot it before it could.

"Aria, are you alright?!" Angie asked, close to panicking.

I didn't need a mirror to know that I was probably paler (being bitten by a zombie dog tends to freak the fuck out of someone...) than I usually was, but I had ignored the memory.

"I'm fine Angie, are you? No scratches, no bites?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think Jill was hurt either."

I assumed the dark haired woman was Jill. She was of average height, wearing a short black skirt, a blue strapless top and knee-high combat boots. Her hair was around chin length, framing a light face with elf-like features.

"Daddy sent you too?" Angie asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, he did."

"Where's Ellie?"

"She's somewhere in the school; you guys haven't run into them yet?"

As if on cue, the doors leading to the gymnasium burst open. Carlos, Ellie, and another man I did not recognize ran into the cafeteria.

"Angie!" Ellie smiled and hugged the young girl. Her happy expression faded to a panicked one when her eyes drifted to my arm. "Oh shit…"

"She was bitten. And so was Nicolai." Alice said quietly, "But, what Angie has can help them."

I made a quizzical expression at her, "What?"

"She's infected as well."

"How did you know that?" Jill frowned and approached her slowly.

"Because she is too." Angie spoke up.

"Wait," Jill held her hand up, "You're infected?! When were you going to tell us that?"

Alice ignored her and pulled up a chair and motioned for Angie to come there. "Let me see." She said quietly with a small smile, kind of like a voice that would belong to a nurse in a children's hospital.

Angie was somewhat hesitant, but pulled up her sleeve, revealing small dots, slightly darker than her natural skin tone, in octagonal formation. There wasn't only one, though. Several of these spots covered her forearm.

Alice wasn't expecting that. She furrowed her brow and reached for the lunch box at Angie's side. She must have pushed something, because once it was on her lap, a little compartment pushed itself out of the side of the box. Several vials of green liquid, and a needle were visible.

"The Anti-Virus… the cure." Alice whispered to herself, mostly, but we could hear it.

"There's a cure?" Jill asked.

Carlos began coughing violently before Alice could speak. Instead of continuing her explanation, she stood, "When were you bitten?" she asked.

"About an hour before we met Aria and Ellie."

"Motha-" the other man, whom I would later know as LJ, spoke, "You shoulda told me you were bitten, me hangin' out with you and shit."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys, Zombie here. I'm really sorry with how long it took me to update this story D:**

**I'm also really sorry about the length of the chapter, but I promise that the next one will be soon and long enough to keep you guys happy :)**

**Honestly, though, I wanted to go ahead and get this out as soon as I possibly could so that you guys had something to read.**

**The Charmed Ones won't be updated until this story is finished, mainly because I'm trying to teach myself to stick with one project at a time.**

**Leave a review! You guys know I love those 3**

**TL;DR? I updated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty then, here's chapter five :P I'd say there's another two-four chapters left in this story. I really don't have a lot more to mention, so enjoy 3**

* * *

We were in the truck that Alice, Jill, LJ, and another woman, Terri (who died before we grouped with them) had arrived at the school in. It was a little cramped with five other people. Jill and LJ were in the front seats, Ellie was sandwiched between the door and Carlos, with Angie on her lap. I sat next to the other door, with Nicolai on my right side. Alice was facing us, but sitting between Jill and LJ.

"What was that thing with the long tongue? It looked like it was nothing but muscle with a translucent skin covering it." I asked.

"That was the result of direct contact of the T-Virus to living tissue. When I was in the mansion with Chris Redfield, we had to deal with a couple of them. The researchers called them 'Lickers', due to their tongue." Jill spoke.

"Two questions: This has happened before, and that thing is infected with the same virus as the others?" LJ asked, with an unbelieving expression on his face. He fumbled with his fedora.

Alice nodded, "In dead tissue, it causes enough mutation to reanimate the dead cells, but it only brings back the most basic of instincts. For Angie though, the mutation is only strong enough to help her walk as long as she keeps it in check with the Anti-Virus."

"So explain this, how exactly does UMBRELLA think that destroying the city is going to change the fact that they fucked up?" Ellie asked as she attempted to shift positions.

"They're planning to cover it up with a nuclear reactor meltdown story."

"You're kidding me." I looked at her, frowning. "There's no possible way they can get away with that."

"They've done it before, they'll do it again. I've seen it myself; UMBRELLA's 'plan' will destroy any kind of evidence of the T-Virus. They'll call it a 'tragedy'..." Alice spoke with bitterness.

"And when UMBRELLA comes in to clean up the piles of ash and dead bodies and rebuild…" Jill started,

"UMBRELLA comes out to be the hero." I finished, feeling acid in my tone.

"Speaking of which," Jill handed her a digital camera that had been sitting in her lap. "Record your story, in case they _do _try that."

Alice cleared her throat and turned on the camera. "My name is Alice, I used to work for UMBRELLA as the head of security of the Hive, a secret, high-tech underground facility developing experimental viral weaponry. But there was an accident. The virus escaped, and everyone died. Thing is, they didn't stay dead..."

As she continued, those who were infected were cured (Carlos was cured first, because he was bitten before Nicolai and me) and wounds were tended to by either myself or my sister.

Alice finished the video and sighed, "Alright, here's the plan: we need to get to City Hall before dawn and board the last two helicopters. Thing is, these helicopters weren't exactly set out for us. Ashford told us that the security is minimal; nothing we can't handle. But, we have to hurry. I'd say our best bet is to avoid using gunfire in case it draws attention. Use them as a last resort. Does anyone have a map?" she asked.

Ellie pulled one out (I love her ability to plan ahead sometimes) and handed it to Alice.

"When is sunrise?" Carlos asked.

"We've got about an hour." Jill replied. She looked at her watch, "Fifty-seven minutes to be exact."

I nervously glanced out the window, like I had earlier that day. But this time, the only light illuminating the dark streets came from the tall lamp posts.

While the others were chatting, I felt someone take my hand.

I turned to see Nicolai, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed. Honestly, I didn't know if I was. I was _alive._ But… everything seemed kind of surreal.

Finally, I looked to his bluish green eyes and nodded. "I'm… surviving." I smiled to reassure him, but myself as well. "Are _you?_" I asked.

He smiled, "I guess I'm surviving too."

Alice was turned around when she addressed us; "We'll be there in a minute."

Jill stopped the truck, and as we piled out, we gathered around Alice, who was still holding the map. "This is the road we're on right now, and here's the City Hall. According to Ashford, the helicopters are here." She pointed to a location behind the main building. "If we cut around here, we can avoid the bulk of the security without too many problems."

"What about our little undead friends?" Ellie inquired.

"They're easy to take out. Aria, Jill?" she looked to me. I met eyes with her, "Since you two are good at using melee weapons, lead the group. Carlos and Ellie will be behind; LJ and Nicolai, you two are in the middle."

"What about you, Alice?" Carlos asked.

She traced a path with her finger, "I'll be taking this route to eliminate any snipers."

"Time check?"

"Half past; we've got another forty-five minutes." Jill replied.

I bit my lip nervously. Time kept slipping from us, faster and faster. Angie stood between Ellie and myself, holding our hands. I could tell she was nervous to see her father; as was myself. Pulling off something like this couldn't have been an easy feat for Dr. Ashford.

"Aria?" I heard my sister whisper.

"What?" I answered.

"Do you hear something?"

I turned to face her, only to feel myself be pushed to the ground with so much force that it knocked the breath out of me. I felt a screaming pain in my left shoulder as I fought the urge to cry in agony.

I felt a small hand clutch my hand as if life was on the line (oh wait, I think it was my own life on the line, here...) and I heard Ellie, panicked, calling my name in a loud whisper.

I felt myself lose consciousness.

* * *

_Am I still alive...?_

I felt cool concrete pressed against my cheek. Instantly, I panicked, thinking that they were all dead and I was all alone in a city destined to be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked.

Ellie was sitting next to me with her hands behind her back. I felt a resistance when I tried to move my own.

_Shit..._

I looked up to see a giant man who looked similar to the Licker, only he was equipt with armour and weapons (a fucking machine gun was what caught my attention). He stood upright, making Alice seem like a child in comparison.

There was another man, whose name I could barely make out on the tag on his shirt. The tag had the abbreviation for 'Major' and then his surname, Cain. He was of average height with light brown hair, and from what I could hear, he had a German accent. No matter how hard I strained my ears, I could not hear what he was telling Alice.

"Aria?" I heard Ellie whisper to me.

I tried my hardest to look at her without moving too much.

She sighed in relief when she saw my face, earning a kick from some security douchenozzle from behind.

"Quiet." he ordered.

Ellie must have seen the look of fury in my eyes, because she shook her head slightly, mouthing the word 'dibs'.

I frowned and noticed that Cain had pulled out a handgun, and without a single thought, shot Dr. Ashford.

_"Daddy! Daddy, no! No!"_ I heard Angie cry.

I felt rage boil inside of me, and all I could think of was how I was going to kill him. Tears of anger and sadness formed at my eyes, but the tears stopped when I saw what Alice was starting to do.

She was _fighting _the giant.

Honest to the gods, if I hadn't seen it myself, I would have guessed that the giant could squish Alice in one hit.

But as I watched, I saw Alice block every hit and cause significant damage to the giant. Of course the head of security of a top-secret facility would know how to defend themselves, but Alice was kicking this thing's ass!

She kicked him, forcing him to step backward into a piece of metal that had seemed to have been ripped (the missing piece of metal was a weapon that he had been using). She kicked again, pushng the metal deeper into his back.

She stopped fighting him.

She was shaking, not from anger or even feeling cold. She was _sobbing._

"Finish him."

Alice didin't respond.

"I said _finish him._"

This time, Alice turned to face him, "No."

Cain started speaking again, only this time I couldn't hear him. I caught several words, such as 'evolution' and at one point, I swore I heard a phrase' All that power, and no will to use it'. I was utterly confused, and began to fear for her life when she was forced to stand between to guards. The giant grabbed its machine gun and stood in front of her, as if it were about to execute her.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Carlos and Jill moving as if they were reaching for something in their back pockets.

The gunfire began, but the giant wasn't shooting Alice, he was shooting the guards beside her!

"What are you doing?!" I heard Cain call out to it.

The guards behind us moved to the giant in an attempt to kill it.

I seized the chance and rolled to my feet, pulling my arms out from under my legs (who the fuck ever thought that flexible hips would save my life...). Jill rushed to me and cut the plastic zip-tie binding my hands together.

One helicopter was already destroyed, leaving only one for us to board. Angie was already inside, sitting next to Ellie, and LJ, who was trying to cooperate with one of the professional pilots.

Jill was covering the two of us while we entered the helicopter.

Nicolai set me next to my sister and lifted my chin up, examining my face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just a headache. Where's Alice and Carlos?"

"Outside, they'll be in the chopper in less than a minute."

At that moment, I noticed Cain lying on the ground. He moved his hand towards a gun, but I kicked it away and knelt beside him. I held his hands behind his back, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

He grunted in pain, "Let me go." He sounded _pissed,_ but so was I.

"I don't think so." I growled.

Alice and Carlos boarded the chopper, followed by Jill.

As we started to hover above the ground, I moved away from Cain so Alice could get a hold of him.

"If you're expecting me to beg, I will not." he muttered.

Alice pushed him towards the entrance of the chopper.

"Killing me... won't put things right." he reminded her.

"No," she began, "But it's a start." she shoved him out of the chopper without another word.

I took my seat between Ellie and Nicolai, feeling a small weight being lifted off of my shoulders. I could see the sun beginning to rise. Honestly, it had been the most beautiful thing I'd seen all night.

I saw a sudden flash of light and immediately shut my eyes.

"Hold on to something!"

"We're going down!"

I heard Jill and Ellie scream as the turbulence almost shook me out of the safety belt.

A sudden jolt forced my eyes open, and again, I felt the feeling of impending doom.

* * *

**HOLY HELL. I'm so glad I got this chapter out to you so quickly. Honestly, I feel a little bit of nostalgia while writing this. I'm noticing certain things about my writing beforehand that kind of annoy me (seriously, I want to thank one of my reviewers from Brains for telling me to separate dialogue into individual paragraphs). I'd say there's two more chapters left in this baby, and I'll give fair warning; the lemon is in the next chapter and it will be a glorious one (or at least I hope...)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise it won't take as long to finish the lemon like it did last time. It will be longer, and there will even be an epilogue that leads to a possible sequel.**

**ANYWAY, I'll shut up.**

**Review. Like my page. Do whatever. I love you 3**

**This is Philosophical Zombie... SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
